piratemaidensfandomcom-20200214-history
Raid Event
The Raid event is a special event where players can encounter and brawl a special boss in the story for rewards. List of Raid Events See: Raid Event/List of Raid Events Encountering the Raid Boss The raid boss will appear in the story mode as a random encounter, but only on the latest chapter, act, and episode reached by a player for any nation. Once the boss appears, the player may brawl her right away or access the brawl page later through the 'My Quarters' page. The boss will remain for 2 hours before disappearing. While the boss is still active, a player may visit the story mode, but the boss will not reappear. Brawling the Special Boss Unlike typical random encounters in the story, the raid boss will not only have a level and an HP bar, but she will also require a player to spend ATK points to brawl her. In order to defeat the boss, a player must reduce her HP to 0. After each defeat, the boss will be one level higher the next encounter. As the boss's level increases, her maximum HP as well as an invisible defense bonus will increase. A player does not have to defeat the raid boss in one brawl. Within the 2 hour time frame after encountering the boss, the player may attack the boss as many times as necessary to reduce her HP to 0. For tips on brawling raid bosses, visit the general strategy page. Event Skills Many pirates have hidden skills that appear and override their normal skills during the appropriate raid event. These event skills aid a player during the raid event by amplifying his or her damage against the raid boss by a certain percent. These damage amplifications can be stacked on top of each other, and a pirate with an event skill does not need to be in the ATK crew to propogate her effect. Pirates with event skills can be obtained through the Jolly Roger Rescue. Additionally, during a raid event, a player can rescue pirates with the respective event skill from a small exclusive pool. As the event draws near a close, there will generally be a promotional sale, where rescuing a pirate from this pool will reward a player with a Roast Chicken and a Kraken Draught (Jug). Rewards Every time the raid boss is defeated, the player is rewarded a pirate or item depending on the boss's level. The most common reward is either Floral Pixie Ovida or Undine Siren Eshey. The raid boss herself is rewarded at a specific level. Usually, a level that is a multiple of either 5 or 10 is reserved for either Pixie Archer prior to earning the raid boss, or Mermaid Kienna after earning the raid boss. In addition to immediate rewards, there are special prizes for players and guilds who excel in boss defeats. There is a leaderboard that separately tracks players and guilds, and both will reward players at the end of the raid event. Top players and guilds will receive a grand prize, but players who barely missed the mark are still awarded other prizes. Category:Raid Event Category:Events